Daughter of the Avenger
by goali33tlc
Summary: *Warning* This story takes place 8 years after the events in Avengers: End Game. Therefore, if you have not seen Avengers: End Game and are not wanting spoilers, please do not read this story. Also this story is intended to mature audiences only due to discussion of sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyday, I feel like I'm drowning. It's almost like everytime I try to take a breath something keeps blocking my airways trying knock me unconscious, but I keep fighting.

"You've got your father's spirit" my mother would always say, I wish that I could say that about myself. My father died when I was five years old. He saved so many people and sacrificed himself to protect us all, and I can't help but hate him for it.

There had to be another way, there had to be another option. Someone else should have had to have that burden, not a man who had a family. My mother tries to share stories about her and my dad but I don't even listen anymore. All this talking about him isn't going to bring him back.

Its been eight years since my father destroyed Thanos and himself in the process. I have suffered ever since. I have been in therapy and have had a few psychiatric hospitalizations because I wanted to be with my father. My last one was about a year ago and I promised my mother that I wouldn't be going back. She told me that she wouldn't be able to stand losing me too. I don't understand why, if I was so special than why didn't my father want to stay here with us? Why did he kill himself? Why couldn't he let someone else take all the "glory"? These are questions that I will never have answers to, because my father is no longer here.

"Morgan!" my mother's voice rang throughout the house.

"Yes Mom?" I responded, I really didn't want to talk with her, I just didn't have the energy.

"Dinner's ready love, please come down stairs" my mother stated and then pranced her way to the dining room. I growled and got myself out of bed; I didn't feel like eating, I didn't feel like doing anything. All I wanted was to lie down and never wake up. I made my way to the bathroom and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. _Boy do I look like shit_ I thought to myself. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto my face to try and wake myself up a bit. It didn't work.

I made my way downstairs and down the long hallway to the well lit dining room. My mother was quietly talking with the chef on the far side of the room.

"Ah Morgan, sweetheart. Please sit down for dinner" my mother stated.

"Actually Mom, I'm not feeling very hungry tonight. I think I might go to bed" I tried to get out of it. I just wasn't up to listening to another story about my father and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Sit down Morgan" my mother demanded, looking at me with stern eyes. I decided to listen to her, there was literally no point in arguing. I took a bite and then spent at least twenty minutes just playing with my food.

"C'mon Morgan, you haven't eaten anything all day. Please just actually try" my mother pleaded.

"Maybe I would actually eat, if this food didn't look like regurgitated baby food" I commented.

"That's enough young lady" my mother sighed. "I swear sometimes you are just like your…" before I knew it, I felt a surge of hatred and anger swarm throughout my body and I did the unthinkable.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY FATHER! MY FATHER HASN'T BEEN IN MY LIFE SINCE I WAS FIVE BECAUSE HE WOULD RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE HERE WITH ME! FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FATHER!" I screamed at my mother. She looked appalled like I had just threatened to eat her first born child or something. She was quiet at first but she surely enough she spoke up.

"Morgan, I understand that you are upset, but it is not okay to take about your…"

"THERE YOU GO TRYING TO SAY FATHER AGAIN! I WOULD RATHER ANYONE ON THIS EARTH BE MY FATHER OTHER THAN TONY STARK! UGH! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" I screamed even louder, apparently that was enough to get on my mother's last nerve.

"That is enough! Your father saved billions of people and deserves more respect than what you give him. I can't sit here and listen to you speak of him this way. I can't believe you would disrespect him in this way Morgan, you should feel ashamed of that". I just glared at my mother. She was right, I was ashamed of myself, but not for the reason she described. I was ashamed to be Tony Stark's daughter. I was ashamed that I lived while he didn't. I was ashamed that I wasn't able to do anything from stopping my father make the biggest mistake of his life. What if though, it wasn't a mistake? What if he was onto something and had it all right. I took a step back.

"Maybe you're right Mom. Maybe… I am just like my father. And I am going to prove it you, and then maybe… just maybe you will be proud of me" and with that cold and heartless statement, I turned away from my mother and headed down the long hallway to the stairs. I walked up the stairs one step at a time and it felt like it was going to take forever to reach the top, but I didn't care. I had a plan on how to make everything better. I walked back into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet and searched between the shelves until i found it. A yellow pill bottle prescribed to Anthony Stark. The prescription read Oxycontin taken for pain. I didn't even care that the medication was over eight years old. I just wanted the pain to end and what better way to end the pain than taking an entire bottle of painkillers. I dumped the contents of the pill bottle into my hand and stared at it. I closed my eyes and put the meds into my mouth and put my mouth to the faucet and swallowed a 30-day supply of pain medication.

I looked up everything started getting fuzzy and I felt really dizzy. My body wanted vomit and I started gagging but I did whatever I could to keep the contents inside. I got down on the ground and cuddled myself up on the floor. Closed my eyes and wished for it all to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was dark all around me that I could barely see my own hands. I felt hazy and was confused on what was going on. All of a sudden, I felt a jolt and was able to take the light into my eyes. I started gagging and eventually threw up into a nearby basket. It took me a while to be able to put all the pieces together of what was happening. I looked to my left and I saw a man in white coat standing next to me.

"Hello Ms. Stark, I am glad you are awake" he said in a gentle voice.

"Where… where am I?" I asked still trying to put the pieces together.

"You are in the emergency room, Ms. Stark. You suffered a medication overdose and were rushed here. I am Dr. Richards" he responded.

"Nice to meet you, I guess" I was disappointed in myself. I can't even kill myself right. I am such a failure.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Stark. Although, I do wish it was due to different circumstances" his gentle voice was very calming. "Please Ms. Stark, get some rest for now. I will be back to check in a few hours".

"Okay" I said in a weak strained voice and laid my head back on my pillow and fell asleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for, it had only felt like a few minutes before my eyes fluttered back open. I gazed around the room and saw a familiar face in the corner of the room.

"Its good to see you are awake kid" he said with a smile on his face.

"Its good to see you Parker" I responded and out of the corner of the room came Peter Parker the kid my father had mentored a while ago. After my father passed away, Peter was always stopping by the house and spent time with me. We became really close and I see him as a pseudo big brother.

"What were you thinking kid?" he asked, with genuine concern on his face.

"I'm just done. I can't do anything right and get in everyone's way. I feel like Mom hates me because Dad is dead and that she wishes that it was me instead of him." I said quickly, I didn't really feel like I needed to explain myself. I'm not happy. My life isn't going anywhere. No one, except me, questioned my father's motives when he killed himself. And he succeeded.

"You can't honestly believe that Morgan? Your mother loves you more than anything and I can't imagine what Mr. Stark would do if he had lost you during that battle" Peter said, still looking concerning at me.

"They would have managed. I just don't understand the point of this whole life thing. Why does it even matter?" I couldn't even look at Peter as I said this. I don't share my depression with anyone, well almost everyone. I have talked with therapists and doctors and stuff but I have never talked to my mother or my father's friends about what I was going through.

"I know that this is hard for you to understand, but you do matter. You just have to give yourself time to make a difference. Please don't sell yourself short and hurt yourself because things are hard right now" Peter sighed, his eyes red almost as if he was holding back tears. I decided not to push it. Peter meant a lot to me and it hurt me to see him upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone else" I said.

"You need to know Morgan, it is awful what happened to your Dad. Everyone does miss him and I know that you probably miss him more than anyone, but you have so many people that love you and worry about you and if anything had happened to you, it wouldn't just hurt others it may destroy them" Peter said in a flat voice, his eyes still red.

"I'll keep that in mind. It was great to see you Peter. I am feeling a lot better now, I think that I am ready to go home" I said in a hopeful voice.

"You are not coming home right now" my mother's voice echoed in the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and a little upset at my mother but comprehending what was about to come next.

"Morgan, you just tried to kill yourself. Obviously things are not working and your going to need more time to get better before you can come home. You are next on the list for a psychiatric admission and I hope that you get something out of this stay" my mother said sternly. Great, another hospitalization to add to my record. Why is it when my father killed himself, he didn't get the same type of uproar from everyone. I guess its different when you die for others, but that is what I thought I was doing too.

"Alright, fine" I said. "I guess I will just get some more rest".

"Alright, I will leave you be. It was good to see you kid" Peter said and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Parker" I responded with a smile on my face. Peter walked out of the hospital room and my mother began to follow. I turned away from her and laid on my side.

"I love you Morgan, you know that right?" my mother said.

"Yeah, whatever" I stated very coldly. Which, yeah I know, its an awful thing to say to your mother, but I was just so mad at her I didn't know what else to say. I instantly regretted it though. I heard a sniffle come from the direction that my mother was standing.

"Okay, get some rest love" she said and walked off. I turned back towards the door, feeling guilty for how I acted. How am I supposed to sleep now that I treated my mother that way. As I was pitying myself , I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and couldn't believe what I saw. No, it can't be.


End file.
